Stuck With You
by Lagi
Summary: AU. AH. CP. - "I don't want a relationship. I like my life the way it is now. No worries. No men. No stress lines!" She laughed. Then he asked her the one question that she couldn't answer, "True but... are you happy this way?"


**Stuck With You**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Meetings and Greetings**

Dark brow eyes scanned over the shelves, on the isle in the local Wal-Mart store. Brows knotted and lips pursed. The dark brown eyes once again sought out the very best item possible on the shelf full of possible choices. This was _always_ hard. Half the time she wondered why she bothered, it was _always_ hard and she _always_ got the wrong one.

Choosing which cereal she would have for the remainder of the week was always hard. She of course had the choice of the full chocolate Cocoa Puffs or the Lucky Charm's that had the little doors and keys when you pored milk on them. Or of course the ever popular Cinnamon Toast Crunch.

Clearly this was the hardest decision that she had to make all week. As a poor college student it was a crucial decision! Because it might as well be the end of her life!

She grabbed the both cereals and put them in her cart. She'd eat cereal till it came out of her ears, but at least it was some what healthy…

As she turned her cart she thought her roommate might not appreciate the fact that she couldn't decide between cereals… again.

"Hey Bella! Bells!" Someone behind her yelled, completely ignoring the ruckus she was causing. Her best-friend and roommate, was known for not really caring what any one else thought. She was a free spirit and that sometimes got them into trouble, but what's life without a little trouble? The only bad thing was her temper she had a vicious temper when unleashed and a mean right hook for someone who was almost a legal midget, as her brother has often said.

"I found the butter, did you get the cereal?" She asked.

"Yeah, Alice, Cinnamon Toasts Crunch and Cocoa Puffs this time," Bella said, grinning at Alice as an old joke transpired through them.

"You couldn't decide again could you?"

Bella laughed. Alice knew her too well.

As the girls continued their shopping trying not to go over bored with all the temptations around them, Alice grabbed the cart, turned the corner sharply into the next isle and promptly crashed into another cart.

Shocked that she might have hurt someone she looked up at the owner of the cart. Her heart caught in her throat, as she looked at the man before her. Tall and handsome didn't even begin to cover it. He was rough around the edges and had the most gorgeous blue eyes that she had ever seen. He was looking at her with a half smile, the corners of his mouth twitched upward at the sight of her.

She turned on the charm, who wouldn't?

"I am so deeply sorry my cart bumped into your cart, would you like to trade license? Maybe a phone number?" She flirted a bit.

He caught on quickly, she liked that, "Yes I'm terribly sorry my cart has a mind of its own. I think that a name and number should be enough to make sure that nothing happened. You know to verify that there's no need for any medical visits," he was a charmer, and Alice was instantly swept off her feet.

Bella on the other hand was trying hard not to fall to laugh her ass off, embarrassing her self was not something she wanted to do today. She did it every other day today she wasn't in the mood for it. She really couldn't take Alice anywhere always getting boys numbers.

Having Alice as a friend made it extensively hard not to laugh out loud in public, you can only imagine! Her antics usually resulted in one of them either in trouble, or both of them laughing so hard it was often hard to breath. Bella cleared her throat at the thought of the many, many mischief they had achieved growing up. For some odd reason the older they got the more stories popped up.

"So then I'll call you and see if you came home alright after that hideous accident next to the Cheerios, Alice," he said smiling at Alice who looked like she was on cloud 9.

"Sounds good, Bye Jasper." She said.

"Jazz if you want."

"OK, bye Jazz, I'll talk to you later."

"Definitely."

Do not laugh, be stern Bella, no laughing. She kept chanting in her head.

She really wasn't succeeding.

Alice was about to retort but Bella couldn't stand it anymore "Hey Alice we should go, we still have to get some other stuff."

Which they did, she thought, they were in need of more noodles. The boy finally noticed Bella grinned and said his final good-byes. He took his cart and went for the meat section as Alice was looking at his backside shamelessly.

"Bella you need to loosen up! He was cute! Who knows he might have a friend for you," Alice, ever the optimist, winked.

"No setting me up Alice," Bella said sternly.

They left towards the ice cream section. Alice trying hard to contain her laughter with the same bounce in her step as always, only this time with the digits of a certain blond male in her left pocket.

* * *

You know how when ever you have a friend and you know that that friend is talking with a boy about 4 to 9 hours a day. You often wonder if the boy that your friend is talking to has some friends that your friend could introduce you too? Yeah...

She wasn't like that.

When ever Alice had a boyfriend, she never once wondered if she could some how be introduced to his friends and find herself someone to talk to 4 to 9 hours a day. While Alice went out on many dates and said that life was too short to not try different flavors. Bella wasn't particularly interested in the male side of the species, as a matter of fact she wanted nothing to do with any of them. It wasn't news any one that knew her that she really didn't want a boyfriend. Most people wonder why, and when ever she was asked she'd say the same thing, "I don't need one. I have a cat. Its almost the same thing, except my cat doesn't hog the TV."

She knew that most people would see that she wasn't one to be arguing with and that she would have none of it. She often change the subject after that. Trying to keep the conversation light, and easy going.

She loved to make people laugh at her remarks and some what childish antics. College for her so far was like a dream come true. Coffee left, and right, courses that she picked and enjoyed, she was able to drive any where and everywhere. She had a roommate that she adored and treated like a sister.

She didn't want to change anything. She was in love with her life, and that's all she needed.

She was currently sitting in front of their TV. Watching a novela, eating Lucky Charms, when Alice came in form her room practically floating with a smile on her face. Bella could only guess who put that there.

Alice sat down next to Bella, who was now watching her with an bemused expression, and started eating Lucky Charms with her. Alice could only grin watching the TV that neither of them was watching.

"Good chat?" Bella asked.

After a pause, Alice fell on the floor laughing hysterically.

"You know they got places for people like you know a days, its called an Asylum, they tell me that they have very nice people there." Bella said continuing to eat the Lucky Charms.

"And of course you would know," Alice said between laughs. Her friend was a weird one.

After getting her act together, and sitting up straight on the couch, Alice started singing.

"_So she said what the problem baby? What the problem I don't know, well maybe I'm in love (love) think about it every time I think about it can't stop thinking about it!"_

Bella laughed and sang along with her friend, TV forgotten, Lucky Charms forgotten and past fears along with it.

"_Accidentally in love! I'm in love, I'm in love!" _

Alice, and Jasper as she had learned the name of the boy, had been talking about a week about all sorts of things. Bella had never seen Alice so happy, and that in turn made her happy. She just hopped that things would stay that way.

After a good half hour of bouncing up and down in their apartment, and a momentary fight with the Lucky Charms, which ended up everywhere. They settled down, not purposely of course, the people below them started hitting their roof telling them to keep it quiet, or they would tell the owner of the building. Since they didn't want to get thrown out, they stopped.

Both still some what laughing and giggling reluctantly cleaned the room up.

Broom in hand Bella asked, "so, what did lover boy do this time?"

"We have a date this Saturday, are you going to spy?" Alice said while swapping away the Lucky Charms of the couch.

Making a giant Lucky Charm pile in the middle of the room she said, "I always do, don't I?"

"Point made."

Like most time Bella went "spying," as they called it when ever Alice when out on a date and the other way around when Bella was on a date, if she ever went on a date, which was a rare occasion usually only when forced by her mother.

The "spying," started when Alice went out on a date with a shady character that Bella was insecure about. She thought that the boy did not have good intentions at mind. Alice always listening to her friends warning and asked her to follow them behind. As instructed Bella followed Alice and her date around. By the end of the night they ended up kicking ass when the shady characters friends saw her, and instead of attacking Alice like planned, attacked Bella. To which the date and his friends kissed the ground along with his friends after being tasered. After that both girls made a pact that neither would go out on a date alone ever again hence the "spying."

There where other times where Bella rescued Alice when the date became an octopus. They had a plan when it came to that, which had a 98% ratio of success. Blind dates often ended up being hit by said plan. Victims of the Plan, never tell about the Plan since most recoil at the very mention of the Plan. And if either girl was asked said girls only smile and get a glint in their eyes.

"What are you two going to do?" Bella asked, there were some Lucky Charms under the sofa again. Those where always a pain in the butt to get.

"He said, just a dinner and a movie, but that the restaurant was by the beach so that leaves out anything fancy," Alice said, getting some marshmallows that made their way to the shelves. How those gotten there? Maybe from last times fight?

"Wow, that sounds romantic! This guys sounds and looks like a keeper Alice," Bella's voice was a bit muffled because she was on the ground getting the dratted cereals in the very back of the couch. Which un-conveniently enough was against the wall making it hard for her to see where the dratted cereal had gone too.

"I really hope so, I like this one a lot," Alice said getting the broom which Bella had left by the side of the couch.

"Don't worry if he isn't we can always give him the Plan," recovering form her exploring underneath the couch she said "and next time we have a cereal fight, you get to clean underneath the couch."

"You stared it."

All the very mature Bella could do was stick her tongue out at her.

* * *

What the girls where un-aware of was that at that very moment lover-boy as Bella had dubbed him was talking to an old friend of his. The light haired youth was sitting on one of Edwards stools trying get the miserable looking guy up and about. He had just broken up with his 2 and half year girl-friend Tanya. She didn't even want to be in the same room as him.

"So it's really over this time huh?" asked Jasper, he was the blunt kind, then again what guy wasn't?

"Yeah, man, I think so. She doesn't want to be any where near me. She actually said that she hated me," Edward re-plied.

In Edward's small apartment there was really nothing to do. He had just gotten his first job and was in the process of moving in. There was a few boxes here and there nothing really big. The only reason that he even had a couch was because he got it at a garage sale and repaired it. Jasper had been his friend since they met in intro to modern art class they had both shared. Both boys were only there for one reason: the nude model. To bad that the teacher insisted on them actually doing work instead of drooling at the model. Oh well.

Since then the boys have had a good friendship. Bonding over videogames, booze and a common love for music.

Then Emmet, Edwards cousin, joined Edward on the couch coming out of his room. To get Edward out of the house since Edward hardly went out now a day.

"Dude, you have to get over her. Go out on dates, have fun, your young! Kinda good looking not more so than me because I've got the dimple smile you've got that mess on your head to control. So yeah what was my point again?" Emmet asked Jasper.

"That he should get out of his PJ's, take a shower, no offence man you stink, and have fun," Jasper replied while sipping his orange juice while looking at Edward.

"Yeah man! Quit being a boob!" Emmet said.

"A boob?" Edward asked.

"Yeah a boob. An old saggy boob."

"Eww Emmet! Not a picture I wanted in my head!" Exclaimed Jasper.

"What?" Emmet asked innocently. "Its true!"

"Still not something that you should say out loud, Em," Jasper said.

Emmet shrugged. Edward looked at both of them for a little while and laughed. They were right, he needed to get out. He needed a bath too. Jazz was right he did stink.

"You guys are right! I need to get over her! We should go out now I'll get dressed and we'll go pick up girls at a club somewhere!" Edward shouted getting up from the couch and yelling as he went towards his room to take a shower.

"Yeah! That's right!"

"Lets do it!"

His two friends encouraged him clapping and whistling all the way.

"Should we tell him that it's the middle of the afternoon?" Jasper asked Emmet.

"Naw. He's smart he should figure it out by the time he goes to get the car."

* * *

"You guys could have told me that it was the middle of the afternoon," said Edward once again from the couch. Only this time he was showered and looking like a model to the female population.

"Yeah but then you wouldn't have taken a shower," Emmet said form the other side of the couch.

"I would have-" Edward then got interrupted by Jaspers cell phone.

"Hey mama, what's up?" Jasper asked answering his phone. "Uh huh. Ok. Sure thing mama. Bye, love you too."

"What does Mama Whitlock want?" Emmet asked Jazz.

"She wanted to know if I could get her some milk. Pops is having a baseball marathon, you know how he gets," Both boys nodded, " and she can't leave because her legs are hurting today. So boys want to go to Wal-Mart?"

* * *

The boys got to Wal-Mart in Emmet's jeep. He insisted on driving saying that they needed the space to carry all the milk for mama Whitlock. As soon as the boys stepped inside of Wal-Mart Emmet went for the DVD section Edward following him. Jasper sighed, those two were just like little kids when it came to electronics.

Jazz grabbed a cart out of habit and went straight for the produce section. When he saw her. She was tiny and beyond beautiful. She was dressed in a knee length skirt, a shirt of some kind and had a colorful scarf around her neck. She had short hair, usually he liked long haired girls but short hair all of a sudden became his favorite hair style. She picked up butter and skipped away leaving Jasper to wonder after her completely forgetting about his mothers wishes.

Jasper silently followed her making sure to stay out of sight from her. She was going towards the cereal isle yelling out what must be her friends name. Or it could be her lesbian lover and he just didn't know. There is always possibilities, you never know!

He pretended to be looking at the cheerios waiting for her to quit talking to her friend so that maybe he could speak to her. He saw that she grabbed the cart form her friend and was looking back words while pushing forward. He took his opportunity and as she was coming out and 'accidentally' crashed his cart into hers.

She looked sad for a second then smiled as she took his looks in. Then said in the sweetest voice Jasper had ever head, "I am so deeply sorry my cart bumped into your cart, would you like to trade license? Maybe a phone number?"

My number, my arm, my foot, my brain, whatever you want almost came out of his mouth instead he played along hopping he wouldn't stick his foot in his mouth, "Yes I'm terribly sorry my cart has a mind of its own. I think that a name and number should be enough to make sure that nothing happened. You know to verify that there's no need for any medical visits,"

He sounded smooth hopefully she'd see that as a good thing. Lucky for him she did, "That would be awful. My names Alice Brandon nice to meet you…?

"Jasper Whitlock."

"Well Mr. Whitlock Just in case my numbers 555-1234." Jasper pulled out his cell phone and programmed it in. Verifying it with her, she nodded and handed him her cell phone. He quickly programmed it in, and was about to ask if she liked sushi when her friend cleared her throat. He needed to wrap it up he could always ask her later. He intended too, actually he would make sure find out everything about her.

"So then I'll call you and see if you came home alright after that hideous accident next to the Cheerios, Alice," Jasper said smiling at her earning another smile from the small lady.

"Sounds good, bye Jasper," Jasper sounded too formal to his ears from her.

"Jazz if you want,"

"Ok, bye Jazz. I'll talk to you later," Much better he thought.

"Definitely," Jasper said grabbing his cart and walking back to find the guys in electronics.

He then congratulated him self on being so smooth in the capturing of Alice Brandon's phone number. Grinning he made his way to the electronics and found the guys hovering over a large screen TV that would look perfect in their new apartment.

"If we go into debt at least we go into it in style!" Emmet said to Edward trying to convince him.

"Come on Eddie! Think of this as a present to yourself for getting rid of the ball and chain that Tanya was!" Although from Jaspers point of view he didn't need much convincing.

"Alright! Lets do it!" Edward said caving in and telling a sales person to get a cart to take it to the register.

"No need I got a cart right here Edward," Jasper said coming up behind Emmet and Edward.

"Awesome! Here Emmet help me put it in to the cart," Edward said to Emmet.

Emmet, who really didn't need to be told twice, was already half-way through putting the TV in the car when Eward had turned to him. In between all three of them they got the TV into the cart. Paid for it making quite the ruckus and then the three loaded it on to Emmet's Jeep.

It wasn't till they got home where they mounted it, and were sitting in front of it on the couch admiring their handy job that Edward realized something and as he realized this something Jaspers cell phone went off.

"Hey Jazz did you ever get the milk for your mom?"


End file.
